Ten extreemly angsty and serious tales of Inuyasha
by Instant Ramen and Sushi Eater
Summary: Basicaly these are stories born from me eating too much sugar! Read and Reveiew please!


Instant Ramen and Sushi Eater: Hello folks!!! I've had too much sugar....and ramen noodles and cheeseburgers and sushi and sugar cereal and jello and *list goes on and  
and on and on*  
  
Inuyasha: Alright already we get the picture!  
  
Instant Ramen and Sushi Eater: and buttered toast!!!!! Oh by, the way I have the Inuyasha cast as my anime guests in this fanfic! Yay! *goes bouncing off the walls*  
  
Kagome: ^ ^;; ummm don't you want to start the fanfic yet?  
  
Instant Ramen and Sushi Eater: *stops bouncing off the walls* yep!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Waaaaah! *sniff*  
  
Tale one: Too much helium!  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the living room of Kagome's house. "Would you hurry up Kagome?!" he yelled. "I said no, Inuyasha! I have a big test coming up and I need to study all week!" Kagome told him for the umpteenth time that hour. "Then what am I supposed to do while you sit on your fat butt and study or whatever?!" Inuyasha said grumpily. "Sit! If you're that bored play with the balloon Sota gave you." Kagome fumed.  
Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his aching head from the "sit". "What a joke,"he thought," 'play with the balloon Inuyasha' come on, what can be so great about a balloon?!" Inuyasha punched the balloon in frustration and it rebounded off the floor and on to his nose. "Why you....you...you...you!" Inuyasha yelled at the balloon. The balloon swayed back and forth. "Teasing me are you?!" Inuyasha yelled,"I'll show you!" He sunk his fangs into the balloon. A gust of air filled Inuyasha's mouth and he jumped back in suprise. "What in the....ack! What's wrong with my voice?!" Inuyasha now sounded like one of the rodents in "Alvin and the Chipmunks".  
Kagome heard a strange voice coming out of the living room. "What in the world is Inuyasha doing in there?" she thought. Before she could leave Inuyasha came bursting into the room. His voice sounded like Alvin. (A/N: you know, the chipmunk, not the Alvin that sits next to you in class) "Kagome what the *beep* has happened to my voice?!" he asked desprately. "How should I know?!" Kagome said. Eventually they both calmed down enough for Inuyasha to tell about the balloon incident. "You fought with the balloon?! What kind of idiot fights with a balloon?!" Kagome yelled,exasperated. "It was mocking me!!!!!!!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome didn't know if she should laugh,cry, smack Inuyasha over the head, or all three. "Well your voice should return to normal after a few minutes or so." Kagome said. Problem is it didn't. "Kagome........MY VOICE IS STILL HIGH PITCHED LIKE AN OPERA SINGER!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, a note of panic in his voice.Kagome got a distubing image of Inuyasha in a fat lady opera singer costume with a Viking helmet on while singing some sort of opera at the top of his voice. "Umnmmm...maybe we should go see Kaede or Sango about this. They might know what's going on." Kagome said.  
So Inuyasha and Kagome went down the well. But before they did Kagome grabbed a small helium balloon to see if the gas would help Kaede or Sango understand what was wrong with Inuyasha.  
They were almost to the village when Sessomaru appeared! "Inuyasha will you give me Tetsaiga yet?" (A/N: Sessomaru's kind of obsessed with getting that sword isn't he....hmmm..lol) "How many times do I have to say this Sessomaru.....THERE IS NOW WAY I'M GIVING YOU TETSAIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sessomaru's eyes popped. (A/N: Yes people, Fluffy the Great's eyes have popped! O.o Kind of a historical event isn't it?) "What in the world is wrong with your voice? I thought you couldn't get anymore ridiculous but you've proved me wrong yet again, Inuyasha!" Sessomaru said with a taunting edge to his voice. "Oh shut up Sessomaru!"Inuyasha said. He was so angry that he grabbed the balloon and shoved in Sessomaru's mouth. It popped. "What a pathetic......" Sessomaru stopped in the middle of his sentance. His voice was even higher pitched than Inuyasha....... Kagome,Inuyasha,Rin, and Jaken were dying with laughter. Eventually they calmed down enough and made an agreement that they wouldn't fight eachother until the two dog deamons were cured of their high pitched voices.  
They all reached Kaede's hut and fortunately, the rest of the gang was there too. The story of the balloons was told and,after some die hard laughter, Sango told Inuyasha and Sessomaru how to cure their high pitched voices. "The gas that Kagome decribed is used by deamon exterminators against dog deamons. All you need to do is eat a live earth worm!" (A/N: These ideas are coming at random so sorry if there a little wierd!lol) After protest and much convicing the two dog deamons ate the live eath worms. (A/N: Ewwww....) Later Inuyasha told Kagome to kill her brother or just murder the people who invented helium balloons. THE END  
  
Instant Ramen and Sushi Eater: All types of reviews are welcome so long as you don't swear. Flames are allowed but keep in mind that they're being used to see if Sessomaru is good barbequed with BBQ sauce and eaten with ramen!  
  
Fluffy fan girls: How dare you do that to our Fluffy! *chases after me*  
  
Inuyasha: I do not like earth worms! *chases after me with tetsaiga*  
  
Instant Ramen and Sushi Eater: *running like mad* It's my story and I can do what I  
like with it!!!!!Please Review while I run from these Fan Girls and Inuyasha! 


End file.
